A Tratie Story: I'm Gonna Be A Slut!
by Lillie Leigh Di Angelo
Summary: Katie Gardener decides to visit a different culture. Sluttiness that is! Comedy should ensue!
1. Why? Attention, Of Course!

Katie's POV

I've gone to this camp since I was seven, and what the hell do I have to show for it? Some freaking beads and t-shirts. Yes, memories too, but, no reputation, no battle scars, no boyfriend, nothing. I'm going to make my tenth year count. I'm seventeen, I have big, bouncy, curly hair, I'm tan from living in California, I'm five foot seven, long legged, well endowed…all I need is a reputation. Besides my whole "good-girl-who-is-secretly-in-love-with-Travis-Stoll-and-effing-loves-cereal" thing. I mean, deep down, I'm a dirty little slut. I just never wanted to bring that out because it was bad. I am going to do it. Bring out my slutty side that is.

I had a 3 hours to pack, do my hair & make-up, and get slutty. OK.

I ran to my green and silver bedroom, stumbling from the flip-flops I had thrown on. I stepped over to my closet and pulled out all my loose tops, tanks, short-shorts, & anything tight. I tossed it all in my bag. I'm determined to get Travis's attention…Wait…What the hell…I hate Stoll. But he's gotten so…Hot. Oh gods…That auburn hair…those blue eyes…those defined muscles…Damnit Katie…Snap out of it. I got on the floor and got all my heels and sneakers and shoved them in. I made my way to my vanity and tossed my curling iron, straightener, and all my face make up. I needed the rest in a minute. I grabbed my brush and all my toiletries and packed them in too. I pulled on a pair of cuffed, sort, white shorts and a purple tank top. I hopped over to the vanity and lined my eyes with sparkly black eyeliner and finished off with mascara. I made my lips look bigger and better than normal, and spritzed on perfume. I checked the time. Two hours. Shit.

I walked up and down the hall checking out my reflection in the mirrored walls. I looked hot. Duh! I grabbed a snack and brushed my teeth, which were perfectly straight and white thanks to two years of braces and lots of whitening treatments. Out of nowhere, the door bell rang. I quickly grabbed my bags and flopped out the door, into my dad's Corvette, straight to the airport to meet Francesca, daughter of Aphrodite. She lived in L.A., so we both had to fly. Oh what fun…


	2. Hello, I'm Slutty I mean, Katie!

Katie's POV

I dragged down the plane's steps, glad to touch the ground. Argus would be here any minute… I ran to the bathroom and fixed my hair and make-up. I hiked up my shorts and pulled down my tank top. I do recall Travis being on that bus…What the hell…I mean, there's Nico, there's Percy, Will, Connor…But there's still Travis Stoll. Those eyes….Oh gods the eyes…

Me and Francesca made our way to the baggage claim and met some of the other campers. I grabbed the green suitcases and saw Miranda, my favorite sister, waving.

Argus pulled the bus around and we piled in. Travis and Connor had stayed with their mom in Vegas for the past few years, so they had to fly too. No issue for Hermes's kids…I saw Travis in the very back, fighting with Connor about some bull shit no doubt. I walked to the back and sat right between them.

"Well, hello there Katie-Kat," Travis growled, like an idiot.

"Hi Stoll.." I replied, hoping I sounded sultry

"Get and 'effing room you fuck tards," Connor said, clearly pissed

I ran my finger down Connor's chest and stared him down, forcing a small whimper from the back of his throat and Travis shaking with anger behind me,

"Umm…N-n…Nevermind.."

The hour long drive was filled with Fall Out Boy music, talking and me flirting with the two brothers, making them jealous of whoever had my attention.

"So Katie, what's with you?" Travis asked towards the end the drive

"Oh nothing…Just, more confident since I turned 17 I guess…"

With that, we pulled up at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill.

Travis's POV

Whoa. That was a-fucking-mazing. Katie looked hot. She had the attitude to match too! Damn…

I turned around, looking for her, to see if we could talk privately later, but she wasn't next to me any more. I stood up and saw her and Will Solace, flirting it up. Oh…Well…Guess I won't get that talk… Wait. What the hell am I saying. I'm a Stoll!

"Arianna!" I yelled, calling her by her middle name. She turned, looking confused. I waved at her to come back here, and to my surprise, it worked.

"Why'd you go?"

"To get my bags Stoll. Dumbass"

"Well, I'll walk you out. You ain't safe just yet."

"Uhmm…Ok?" She said, looking at me like I was dumb. Oh well…


	3. Travis down, More to Go!

She ran as soon as she got her luggage. Damnit Katie. That face, that body…It ran pretty fast..

I sprinted halfway to the Demeter cabin, then walked. I knocked on the door and walked in, trying to find the counselor's section. Katie won't help with new recruits since she doesn't like little kids…I'm not sure why though. Miranda was trying to get little kids to calm down and Katie was nowhere to be seen. Hmm… I found the counselor's room and knocked. No answer. I knocked harder. No answer. I picked the lock and walked in.

Katie was sitting on her bed, headphones in, laptop in her lap, typing away. She was quick.. She put on a pair of zebra glasses and continued. She shook her hair, and saw me. Shit…I was drooling…

Her luggage was on the floor, and she was looking pissed.

"STOLL! GET YOUR ASS OUT!" She screamed.

All of the sudden, she realized all the campers were standing at her door, staring, mouths agape. Hehe… The sound of horse hooves broke the silence. Katie looked so ashamed. I felt terrible. Chiron handed Katie a pink slip, most likely kitchen duty. I was about to laugh, but he handed me one too.

"Out Travis. And watch your mouth Katherine." With that, he clopped out side. All the camper backed away, and Miranda closed the door.

"Katie I'm So, So sor-," With that she jumped off her bed, and pushed me to the ground.

Katie's POV

I couldn't help my self. The door was locked, we were alone, and he just looked so damn hot. I tackled Travis to the floor and smashe my lips into his. He kissed back fairly quickly. We rolled around for about ten minutes, trying to be quiet. I ran my fingers through his hair, his hands on my back. His hands wandered under my waist line, his tongue explored my mouth, his body touched mine…Then Miranda knocked. Travis could have ignored it, but with Miranda's voice it was hard. He pulled me up, and kissed my forehead. He stood with his hands in his pockets as I answered the door.


	4. New Perspective: I Want To Be HIS Slut

**Yes, Yes, I know I haven't done any a/n's but, forgive me? I don't own PJO…Yet…Enjoy(:**

Miranda's POV

Katie takes forever to answer the door. Honestly, how hard is it to put Stoll on hold? Unless it's Connor…Connor I can understand. He's just..Amazing! I wonder if he likes me…

"Miranda!" Katie screamed. "I've called your name 3 times! Gods…"

"S-sorry," I stuttered, "Just daydreaming.."

"What you need Miranda?"

"Oh! It's time for lunch!" I said walking away

I rounded up the campers and walked them to lunch, hoping Katie and Travis wouldn't stay back to long. I think Katie likes Travis. I think Travis likes Katie. No, I know for a fact Travis likes Katie.

Katie's POV

"Travis. Never, ever, EVER, speak of this." I whispered as I walked out of the room.

That was AMAZING. I've wanted to do that since I was seven. Ever since I met Travis Stoll, I've wanted him to myself. I just won't admit it. Hah…Never admit anything…Travis taught me that. I loved him…so much. I still want to be a slut…Just…His slut…

**Shut Up, It's short. I know. It's just a filler. Chill. And if you have an idea of a way Katie could try and get Travis or vice-versa, Pm me(: & Review!**


	5. Damned Straddle Inducing Bunk Beds!

Katie's POV

I stepped gingerly into the Hermes cabin during free time. Travis was "grounded" so he was all alone. I was 17. I was tall. I had curly brown hair, big green eyes, a natural tan. I beat most of the Aphrodite girls in the chest department…You might say I was hot. Travis stared as I climbed up the ladder to his bed and sat cross legged across from him.

"K-K-Katie…What are you doing?" He stuttered in a whisper. "You're going to get in trouble!"

"So? I had to ask you a question…In private."

"What? Do you want to confess your undying love for me?" He smirked

"In your sad, wet dreams Stoll. But seriously, how are you so…Bad? You know, without getting caught."

"Ha! Katie…You couldn't be bad if you tried. Unless…" He put a hand on my knee "You kissed me. Again. My bad ass-ness might start to transfer. Plus, you're hot. And sweet. And…I think I love you."

The boy I loved. Saying he loved me. No. This has to be a dream. One of those dreams where you tell your mind, "No! No, brain! Don't wake up. This is better than Life!" But it wasn't. I was wide awake. I was sitting here, with another hour before free time was over.

I shifted to my knees. He put his hands on the sides of my head. He pulled me forward, and my fingers became intertwined with his soft, auburn hair. His lips crashed into mine and I felt the tip of his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for permission. I opened my lips, greeting his tongue with mine. We fought for dominance on the tiny bunk , trying not to fall off. We failed. Epically.

Travis hit the floor first, straight on his back, taking his breath away further. I came crashing down, landing strategically over him, on my knees.

"You just can't stay off can ya? I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but damn! We aren't even dating and you're already straddling me on the floor of my bedroom!" Travis said with a wink

"Shut up Stoll. All the time I wasted on you…All the bullshit you put me through…And you just wanna get in my pants so bad! I mean, I'm sexy! I could get anyone and you know it! Annabeth is with Athena in Olympus, so I could get it in with Percy, or Nico…Or Will…Damn…How 'bout Connor!" I said hoping I sounded like I was getting turned on at the thought of those boys.

Travis let out an angry growl and a sigh as I strutted out of the cabin, feeling amped as ever. I just love Travis…

**So! Tratie Drama! She loves him but leads him on…Turns him on and leaves…Leaves him pissed…Katie's got guts! Hah(: On another note, Review(: Hehe**


	6. No Stabbing People For Attempted Rape!

Katie's POV

I was in a good mood. That's always nice…I was ready for bed…That's normal. It wasn't normal for Will Solace to walk into my room and ask me to go for a walk. It wasn't normal for me to agree.

We walked towards the woods silently. He broke the silence, which was unusual.

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're beautiful." Will said boldly

"Uhmmm…Th-," I started, to be stopped by Will's lips coming in contact with mine

He knocked me to the ground, pinning my arms down. He forced my mouth open and shoved his tongue inside. I couldn't yell…I mean, if I didn't have a mouth full of tongue, I could have, but, you know. There was one way out of this.

I kissed back, trying not to convulse at the thought of what I was doing. He loosened his grip, and eventually let go. I flipped over so that I was on top. He threw his arms around my back, and somehow peeled my shirt off. While he tossed it to the side, I took my chance. I pushed off his shoulders and ran, shirtless, through the monster filled woods.

Travis's POV

I was still pissed bout Katie. She always led me on. And, to make it worse, I saw her walking with Will. I ran to the woods, planning on lessening the monster population here.

I had been out here for an hour or so, killing things left and right. I was tired. Really tired. I sat on Zeus's Fist and relaxed. It had been about five minutes, and I heard footsteps. I pulled the dagger from my pocket and jumped of the formation. It was Katie. In shorts and a bra. The fuck?

"Katie?" I yelled

"Travis? Travis!" She said as she ran towards me

She jumped on me and kissed my cheek. She blushed as she realized she was straddling me in her bra. I blushed harder when she stepped down. I pulled her on to the rocks and laced my fingers in hers after I gave her my jacket.

"What happened?" I said as I saw the tears in her eyes

"Will…He…He tried to…get with me. Forcefully."

"I am going to KILL that bastard. Effing MURDER." I yelled as I dragged her down, storming back to camp.

"No! Travis…Don't. I shouldn't have gone."

"NO! Katie! He tried to RAPE you! I'm going to stab him until he dies. S-T-A-B. Stab!" I yelled even louder.

Katie's POV

We walked out of the woods in time to see the sing-along start. Will was about to begin when travis walked up to him and punched him in the face, causing Will to roll down the hill. Travis ran down after him.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD. I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS AND GODDESSES ON OLYMPUS, IN HADES AND EVRYWHERE IN BETWEEN, IF YOU EVER, EVER TOUCH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY SHRED YOU TO PIECES. UNDERSTAND?" Travis screamed as he stabbed Will in the shoulder and punched him over and over.

"TRAVIS OLIVER STOLL!" I screamed

"MR. STOLL!" Chiron yelled in echo

"Stop…" Mr. D. said with distaste

It took The whole Hermes cabin, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and half the Ares cabin to stop the fight. The other half was egging it on. Of course.

Travis was assigned to kitchen duty for a month, Will was in the infirmary & in trouble with Demeter AND Apollo, and I had to tell my whole story, in front of all the counselors, minus Will, of course.

"…And then Travis beat the shit out of Will." I ended.

"Why'd you go?" Annabeth questioned.

"Why didn't you fuck him up yourself?" Clarrise yelled

"Damn…A bra?" Connor whispered

"And you're sure you're OK?" Miranda said worriedly

"Why would Will do that?" Percy asked

"Aww! Katie! Travis stood up for you!" Kassi, the Aphrodite leader drooled

"I can't believe Will…" Jake Mason added

"Will is going to be OK," Nico blurted…Damn life aura shit…

"As long as you're OK Katie," Thalia said, glaring at Nico

"I had a right you know…" Travis added to the bombardment.

"Annabeth, I don't know. Clarrise, really? Connor, Eff Off. Miranda, YES! Percy, I'm not sure. He's always been so nice! Kassi…Gods… Jake, I know! Nico, That's good. Thalia, thanks. And Travis, I know. Its just, stabbing? Really?" I said, trying to answer everyone.

"Okay everyone, I'm sure Katie and Travis would like to go to bed. You're dismissed," Chiron said calmly

**Well? Heh(: Will is stabbed, Travis is kitchen duty bound, Katie's scarred for life…Normal day huh? Review!**


End file.
